We All Fall Down
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: My first ever Killjoy fic. Showcases what everyone was thinking in the "SING" video, when they died. Very sad, I will warn you. T for death. Tried to keep it as close to what happened as I could. - Die with your mask on, if you've got to. Keep running!
1. Party Poison

**This is a short story about the guys in the SING video. Focuses on the scene where each was killed. Very sad.  
>-Electric Ice (TWC)<strong>

_Party Poison_

It seemed like I couldn't shoot fast enough. Everywhere I turned, the Dracs flooded towards me. The others were working just as hard to hold them off. I admit, I got pissed off. I grabbed the mask of a Drac, meaning to hold him still, as I shot him through the back. The mask slipped off as he fell to the floor. There, contorted with pain, was the face of a man. Who had he been? A brother? A husband? A father?

Then I came to the realisation. All of the Dracs that I had killed... they had all been human! They had been brainwashed, but human all the same. I stood there in shock. They had been just like any of us at some point.

While I had thought about that, Korse had appeared from nowhere. I didn't even react as he pushed me backwards against the wall. I saw Mikey look over, his eyes suddenly filled with rage and fear. "NO!"

Korse pushed his gun against my chin. He grinned in a sick, twisted way. I heard a slight click as the trigger was depressed. Then...

_Nothing._


	2. Kobra Kid

**Here comes the second chapter.**

_Kobra Kid_

Rage flowed through me, giving me speed and strength I hadn't known possible. I whirled around, shooting Drac after Drac, trying to get closer to Poison.

Halfway to my brother, a searing pain shot through my left shoulder. I hissed in pain as blood seeped slowly from the wound. I continued to shoot. There was another shot. That time, I dropped my gun, and fell on the floor. I lay there, hardly able to move without causing myself pain. A Drac was suddenly above me.

He stared at me emotionlessly. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see it coming. Maybe it would hurt less. I heard the shot before I felt it. It pierced my heart, but I wasn't dead. Blood was gushing. My vision went blurry, and the last thing I saw before my eyes closed was my dead brother. His eyes were closed; he looked like he was asleep. I felt myself smile. I would see him soon. With that realisation, I closed my eyes. Then...

_Nothing._


	3. Fun Ghoul

**I feel so sad, writing all of these deaths...**

_Fun Ghoul_

Both Kobra and Poison were dead. _No. They're Mikey and Gerard. They'll never have a reason to run again._

I shot down as many Dracs as possible as I ran over to Missile Kid and Jet Star. The three of us ran to the door. Missile had a death grip on Jet's hand. I pulled open the door, and they ran out. Then, I slammed it behind them, holding it shut.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Jet. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

I turned around for a second, and replied, "Save yourselves; I'll hold them back!"

With a final glance at me, Jet and Missile ran. I got in a few good shots before a shot clipped my arm. My final effort was to shoot wildly, aiming for nothing. Another shot hit me in the chest, causing me to slouch against the door. My last thoughts weren't for myself. They weren't about my family. They weren't even for Mikey or Gerard. They were for Jet and Missile. _God, let them get out. Don't let this have been for nothing._

After that thought, I felt the world slowly slipping away. The glass splintered behind me. Before I could register the pain of the tiny scratches, everything slipped away. Then there was just...

_Nothing._


	4. Jet Star

**Final chapter. Lord, I must seem depressed...**

_Jet Star_

I knew Ghoul—Frank—was dead before I turned around and saw him. All three of my best friends were dead. All I had left was the small, frightened girl that ran beside me. I pushed her faster, until she ran in front of me. I turned around, shooting at the Dracs that began to pour out of the building.

We were almost at Dr. Death-Defying's van. I could see a female Killjoy driving. The door was open. I saw Dr. D. I pushed Missile ahead of me. Only a little more. I turned around, moving more slowly, walking backwards. I shot at every Drac that I saw. Shots whizzed around me, charring skin and hair as they went past. The Dracs fell in piles on each other. I took down maybe twenty Dracs.

"JET, WE HAVE TO GO!" yelled Dr. D. "COME ON!"

I started to turn. It was over. We were out. Then the first shot hit me. Pain exploded through my chest. All of a sudden, the world was gone. Just plain, black...

_Nothing._


End file.
